


Favorite Memory

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Ten years after Snape’s death, Harry continues to mourn him.





	Favorite Memory

Ten years had passed since Snape sacrificed himself. Harry could still see his face in that final moment, could see the life slipping from his eyes. It was tragic, yet there was peace to it; Snape was free, at last, of his devastating obligations.

Harry still mourned. He imagined different versions of reality: attending Hogwarts with Snape as a mentor, not an enemy; taking comfort in their shared grief over Lily; Severus meeting his namesake…

But, in this version, Harry had only memories, and all were skewed by his former view of Snape as villainous.

All except that final moment.


End file.
